


Hiss Kitty's Ficlets

by kittensnakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Brat Catra, Catra (She-ra) is a Brat, Dog girl! Adora, Dom/sub, F/F, Frottage, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: Nonlinear, random smut prompts from She-ra and the Princess of Power. For now, just Catra and Adora but will definitely expand in the future to other pairings. Will update every now and then and always open to requests.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 302





	1. Beg Me To Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow!! my first oneshot book im so excited!! like i said before, ill be taking requests off my twitter (@identiddycrysis) as well as doing my own prompts. I'll try to update as much as possible, even just small lil fics. Mostly expected to be porn lol, so i hope ur into it.
> 
> Tags: Heavy foreplay, petting, magical strapons, choking, and catra's phat ass hehe

Catra could feel her gaze brightly blaze on the bareness of her back, the mood of the room shifting in color as the eyes behind her heightened their stare, going from a calming pink to a bright red. Obviously, she couldn’t see the way Adora was looking at her but she knew from the small change of breath, how her strong hand, that was previously light on her back, came down to grip at her waist, and how Adora seemed to buzz under Catra’s challenge.

“What did you say to me?” Adora questioned, it coming out under a heavy breath that just seemed to echo in their room and skip across their bedsheets. 

“You heard me,” Catra refused to look at her, keeping her position tight. Daring.

Adora didn’t take the words well, Catra knew by the small “hmph” that came from her. “Alright, on my lap.”

Catra yelped, getting pulled in between Adora’s strong legs and being held there, muscular arms coming to wrap around her lithe torso. Hands immediately going to scritch at the fur along her belly and ribs, knowing exactly what it does to her.

“Fuck,” Catra breathed as Adora continued to manhandle her, locking her in tight with her hold, quickly pushing her shirt up to hang at her collar.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Adora grunted, playing with the metal studs of her nipple piercings, making Catra squeal under her breath. “This is exactly what you wanted and I’m going to give it to you.”

_ Please,  _ Catra nearly screamed but somehow managed to keep her cool, refusing to say anymore as her girlfriend continued to play with her. Both hands now out her tits, squeezing roughly and pinching at her nipples. This was a test, Catra knew that a test she was bound to fail.

One hand moves to grip her throat, a heated pressure that causes the room to spin with the slightest push. “You’re acting like such a brat today, what’s gotten into you?”

Catra moans, Adora squeezes again lightly, a testing weight on her chest. “Nothing. I’m not doing anything, princess.” 

The pet name was bound to get the blond riled up, and that’s exactly what it did. The grip at her throat intensifies, all the air leaving her system. “Now you’re just asking for it. Lucky for you, that’s exactly what you’re going to get.”

Catra couldn’t speak from the chokehold, but Adora didn’t seem to care as the hand, once caressing her chest, traveled down to the waistband of her leggings. It didn’t dare to wait, sliding in forcefully and going beneath her very soaked panties. 

“Awh, all this for me?” Adora teased, knowing the girl couldn’t respond as one of her fingers glided across her folds. 

_ Fuck you,  _ was Catra’s last thought before the lingering finger curled around her clit. Her eyes flickered shut from the wave of stimulation that came with it. Breathless gasps tumbled from her lips, wiggling lightly as she tried to escape from the hold.

“Were you just waiting for this to happen? For me to fuck you like this?” Adora asked, swirly harshly around her clit, then pushing into her entrance harshly, her insides clenched around her immediately. “Answer me.”

The squeeze on her neck loosened temporarily, “yes!” Catra couldn’t hold it back, the word coming out rushed and breathy as Adora closed around her throat once more.

Adora hummed and nuzzled Catra’s mussed hair, her soft actions contrasting with the harsh pump of her fingers. “Good girl,” she murmured, squeezing once more before removing her hand and moving to card her fingers through Catra’s hair. The soft touch turned rough when Adora yanked her by her hair, pulling her mouth up to her flicking ear. “You just wanna be so good for me, don’t you? My good little slut?”

The breath that invaded her ear and the constant pound of Adora’s fingers caused her to freeze, squeezing around the girl before letting out a high-pitched moan. Another quick knead at her chest before her hand returns to her hair, yanking her slinking body upwards. Catra’s figure had slipped, her head eventually coming to rest on her girlfriend's chest as she fingered her. 

“Say it,” Adora whispered in her ear, “say you’re my good little slut and I’ll let you come.” She promised after a particularly hard thrust, Catra let out a whimper.

Adora didn’t halt her attack on Catra’s pussy, continuing to slam into her as she waited for the catgirl’s response. Catra only let out mewling moans as Adora worked into her. “Say it,” Adora repeated, “say you’re a good little slut.”

With her breath back in her body, Catra refound her act of rebellion, “no,” she sighed and smiled, “you’ll have to work harder than that, love.” 

Adora paused, her entire body going rigged after Catra’s bewildering statement. A few beats pass as Catra waits for her response. For a moment, she thinks she’s gone too far until Adora lets out of groan and fully removes her fingers from her. 

“Alright, Kitten, you asked for it,” Adora growled, her body shifting in size and burning a bright gold. On their bed, in Adora’s place became She-ra, simmering with anger.

Catra knew she was in for it now. 

She-ra didn’t care if she was being too harsh, yanking her up by her calf and flipping her onto her stomach. “Up,” she commanded, not giving Catra the chance to reposition herself and yanking on her bottom half up by her tail. The action caused a loud yowl to rip through the catgirl, She-ra just chuckled. “Awh, does kitty like that?”

She-ra scratches the base of her ear, giving it a light tug before pushing her head further into the sheets. She manhandled her body, her large hands caressing and fondling her, making their way down to She-ra’s prize, which was covered shamefully by Catra’s tail. 

“Don’t be like that,” she cooed menacingly. Catra flinched at the warm touch on her bottom, kneading lightly at her cheeks. “You wanted this, didn’t you? You were begging for it. You’re such a brat.”

The trembling catgirl doesn’t respond, instead just remains in the position Adora manipulated her into. Her tail coils itself around her thigh, still covering her pussy from the princess. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?” Adora groaned.

_ No, I really can’t,  _ Catra grinned into the sheets and considered saying, ultimately to rile up the blonde even more. But before she could, a hard slap came down across her butt, causing her to yelp and squeeze her thighs together, her tail unwrapping itself from her leg in the process and revealing her glistening folds to the eager princess.

“There we go,” Adora knew it would work, “good girl. Good girl.” her thumbs came to pry apart her cheeks, “god, your ass is so fat, Catra. All this for me? You’re such a good girl, such a good little slut, even when you don’t mean to be.”

The words worked wonders on her, Catra now pushing her head into the sheets to cover her own embarrassment. Loving the praise but too embarrassed to say anything about it. Heat continues to pool at the pits of her abdomen, pushing out and trailing down her fuzzy thighs. 

“You’re so wet,” finally returning her fingers down to Catra’s folds, she nearly moaned at the intrusion. Two fingers pumped into her, hitting the soft wall that drove Catra crazy each time.

“Oh no, you’re not coming from this,” noticing the girl’s delight and slipping out of her slicked entrance, “I’m going to fucking rail you, like the slut you are, and you’re going to take every inch.”

Adora brought her sword out of thin air, manifesting it into something Catra would find much more enjoyable. Bringing it down to her hips, letting it wrap around her as the largest strap-on either of them has ever used. Adora nearly gasped at its length, bright and blue with a few tricks up its sleeve (or, silicone tip).

Adora spat on it, using her spit to lube up the fake dick. Rubbing it along the length still meant she could feel it, she nearly buckled at the contact. She watched Catra’s backside for a moment, watching her quiver with expectation for something bigger to come, how, despite being a total brat, she laid herself out so perfectly for the girl. Her thighs rubbed together sinfully, revealing her soaked folds and pretty pink clit even more.

“Taking an awfully long time back there,” Catra groaned from her place on the sheets, wriggling her ass in the air and letting her tail flick against Adora’s abs. “What are you waiting for, a formal invitation?”

The tease was a fire to her bones, Adora didn’t even bother to respond, instead choosing to roughly slam into Catra’s entrance, it took her all in one thrust.

“AdoraaA- aahn! Adora! haahnng,” Catra released a keening moan, claws digging into the pillows beside her head. She could feel her tense up, going rigged for only a moment before releasing the heavy hold on her strap. Figuring Catra had orgasmed, from the way she was trembling after the quick intrusion, but refusing to slow down. 

“That’s right, good girl,” she kept her cooling, continuously thrusting harder and deeper inside the girl, curving to hit her g-spot. The sheer force of her effort bouncing back to her immediately, pleasure rolling off of her clit easily. 

Catra mewled as Adora continued to pound her, finally giving up her bratty act. “There we go,” Adora hummed, slapping her ass lightly, “that’s it. Finally going to be the good slut I asked for, huh?”

This time, she would make Catra answer her, wrapping her hand around the girl’s wide hips to play with her clit, feeling Catra nearly buckle as Adora slowed her thrusts. “Yes!” she sobbed, “yes! I’ll be good! Please fuck meee- AH!”

She slammed her hips against the girl once more, “good. Now we can get to the present I had for you.” 

Catra could only groan in response, Adora grinned, finally able to reduce the girl to an obedient little puddle. The sight was beautiful and the sounds coming from her were absolutely harmonious, Adora could listen to her all day. 

With a quick change of thought, she was able to modify the strap-on while it rested inside Catra, giving it barbs along the length and a cute magical button at the underside of the hilt, only Adora knowing what it could do. Catra could feel the barbs immediately. 

“Fuhhn aahnn,” she could no longer speak coherently, lost in the pressure She-ra’s strap offered her. “Please,” is the only word she could say properly, “mmhmm, ‘dora, I- I-”

“Shh, babygirl,” Adora pet along Catra’s furry ribs, “lemme take care of you, sweet girl, do you trust me?”

“Hahn yesss,” she practically purred, “please.”

Adora had never heard her say the word “please” so much before. Her hand slipped down to the belly of her dick, pressing the button and igniting the vibrations.

“AH! Fu- fuck, fuhahhn- hhng,” Adora began to wind her hips against Catra’s pulsating cunt, digging the vibrating strap deeper inside of her.

With each thrust, Adora would pull out at the midpoint of her length, and thrust back in with no warning. Occasionally going back to play with the girl’s clit. Catra would grind back on her, hips rolling sporadically against hers, the sound of skin hitting skin resounding in their room. 

Catra was now permanently mewling, loud moans and yelps blending sinfully with low purrs and groans, a beautiful contrast coming from her scratchy throat. She took it so well, Adora thought, coming down once more to pet the sides of her face, scritching lightly at her ears. 

“You’re so good for me, took you long enough,” Adora chuckled lightly, she wasn’t even sure if Catra could hear her, so lost in the pleasure of it all. “See? Wasn’t it worth it? So obedient for me.”

“Haahnn, hnnng, ‘dora, _ more please _ ,” she whined.

Adora obliged, bumping up the vibrations to another level, “I can do that for you, sweet girl. Please, please come for me.”

Catra mewled, shuddering at the intense wave of euphoria that came from the wave of thrusts and pounds from Adora. Her back arches, tail and ears perk up, going rigged and fluffing up as her insides swallow Adora in. Her mind freezes over, becoming a thick haze as she tenses, her muscles vibrate in order to keep her up as she rocks through her orgasm. Adora refuses to halt again, hammering in at a slow at a steady pace, the vibrations slowly hitting her g-spot at a fixed interval. Finally, the loud, mewling wail lodged in her throat releases itself, forcing herself to give out on the bed and creating a puddle underneath her.

The sight of it all causes Adora’s orgasm to follow, ripping right through her. Every pistoning act against Catra seems to finally come back to her in a powerful orgasm. She weakly thrusts into Catra for a while longer, just to keep herself afloat, before falling on top of her weary lover. 

Adora, barely conscious, didn’t say a word, and just listened to Catra’s heavy breaths slow. Letting the soothing purrs Catra couldn’t keep in lull her to sleep. Adora made the mental note to tell Catra to be more bratty more often. 

  
  



	2. Bittersweet like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds Catra at a frat party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for my dear friend, Mads! I hope u enjoy it bebes <3
> 
> Feel free to drop me a request on my Twitter! My DMs are always open :o) !!
> 
> Twitter: identiddycrysis

They didn’t do this often: the dim yet blasting lights, the pounding chords coming from the cheap, rented speakers, the flushed heat of bodies bounding off one another, it was all too much for the both of them. The spilt drinks and loud boisterous laughs coming from a drunk quarterback. 

Adora considered this was the  _ often _ , letting her body take in the cold air before facing the brutal body heat of the dance floor inside. There were a few outsiders, draping across the balcony of the lively frat house, beer bottles, and red solo cups were strewn across the grassy floor, mysterious liquid squeaking underneath her boots in the bald spots of dirt. The folks outside paid no mind to her indecisive exterior, waiting for her body to budge and allow herself inside, instead of living in their circle of inebriation. She hated that the most, if she ran down the list of everything she hated about college parties, the fact that everyone and absolutely no one was in your business at all times infuriated her.

She thought her college party days were over. Adora had become much more of a homebody. With the final months of college coming upon her, she had to take all the energy she could get and spend a few hours drunk per weekend, sweaty and worn, no longer fit in her budget. She was lucky her group of friends, who were the reason she ever went out in the first place, decided to slow down on it as well. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if Glimmer tried to hoist her out of bed to do her makeup again, begging her to get into a good mood and offering as many plastic water bottles full of vodka she could get as convincing. Those days were supposed to be behind them.

Far, far behind them. Yet here Adora Grayskull walked, lightly pushing the unhinged, chipped door open to reveal the cluster of bodies and booze inside. Carefully making her way across the waterboarded floor to the bar, hopefully so she could find why she came here.

When she said they, she also included her wonderful girlfriend. Her wonderful, radiant, very sexy, and very angry girlfriend, who texted her an hour ago that she was going out. Being the good detective that Adora was, she tracked her down on their shared location maps, which pinpointed her here. Here. Of all places. Probably because her wonderful, radiant, very sexy, and very angry girlfriend figured that Adora wouldn’t bug her if she went to a college party. Catra had always been more willing to spend the weekend nights out, providing Glimmer with the pregame, plastic water bottles of vodka to convince Adora to go out. But, usually, Catra would be the same as her, curling into her every Friday night to watch a movie and recount their days together. 

No, not tonight, because Catra is somewhere out on that floor, likely blasted all by herself, about to get preyed on by some frat guy who thinks he has the world in his hands. Adora would applaud Catra’s efforts for privacy if it didn’t risk her safety by doing it. 

At that moment, she heard chants and praise coming from the opposite end of the packed living room. An orange fluorescent glow welling up under a group of shirtless boys, surrounding their entertainment like prey.

That’s Catra. That’s where Catra was. 

Adora knew immediately, Catra stealing the limelight almost every time they went out, of course she got the attention of a whole pack of wolves. Adora nearly growled under her breath, begging for whatever assumptions she made to dissipate as she pushed through a wall of people. Bodies slammed into her, propelling her to the herd.

There Catra was, center of attention, hoisted up onto the sticky counter with several counterparts, leaning in and trying to swallow her whole. She wouldn’t budge, never dare bat an unknowing eye at them, always a step ahead.

Still, she knew how to rile Adora up.  
“Catra!” she infiltrated the circle, exasperated and voice cracky. Catra snapped to her as soon as the chords hit the air, crystal eyes briefly widen, ears perk and rotate to detect her voice, breath hitched as she recognized it was her, then returning back to her smug, flirty demeanor. 

“Oh, Hey, Adora,” she quirked, her body relying on the strength of her arms to keep her sturdy and flirty on the tabletop. Adora knew this game well, the fake poise that comes with her anger. What Adora would have to do to get her to break down.

And it made her sound like a dick saying that, more of a pushover for letting Catra do that. But to be honest, she didn’t mind. There was a small, nearly painful tingling thrill that came with watching Catra act out this way, a loud thrumming in her veins knowing in turn that she was the only one that could do what she could.

“What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms, posture strict against Catra’s oncoming currents.

“Well,” she placed her hand lightly on one of the guy’s shoulders, Adora’s vision nearly went red. “Funniest thing, Bradley here was telling me that-”

“It’s Brandon,” he clarified.

“Whatever. Back to what I was saying, he said the funniest thing-”

“Catra, how many drinks have you had?”

“We did a few body shots awhile ago, isn’t that right, boys? And then they’re keeping me stocked with these claws.”

She was rolling the dice. “Cut the crap, Catra.”

“Stop saying my name like that,  _ Ador-uh,”  _ when the words rolled off her tongue daringly, that’s when Adora charged forward and grabbed her arm.

“Hey! Don’t touch her! She’s one of ours!” A boy exclaimed.

“I’m her girlfriend, thanks,” Adora didn’t bother to look again, pulling Catra roughly off the counter and to the dance floor, pulling her in and winding her muscular arms around her tiny waist.

Catra swings her hips slightly from side to side, purposely bumping into Adora, her tail flicks quietly at her knees to keep from being stepped on. “What’s your deal?” Catra snarked.

“Are you kidding me?” Adora gripped onto her harder, nearly making Catra wince before she gave her that toothy, carnivorous smile that Adora knew all too well.

“I’m not kidding anymore, Adora, you’re the one acting like this,” Catra said simply.

“Yeah! Because you went out in  _ this,”  _ referencing her little black dress, ruched to accentuate her curves and tight around her body with a low straight neckline to show her assets; Adora pulled on the fabric at her hips before releasing it, letting it snap against her fur. “To  _ Here.  _ Where you could get hurt, roofied, maybe even  _ killed-” _

“No one is getting killed! None of those guys could land a single hand on me. Plus, I figured you wouldn’t really care, you’ve been so busy nowadays.”

“ _ That’s  _ why you’re mad at me?” Adora exclaimed. Of course, she knew Catra was mad, obviously, it didn’t take much to recognize when she was being hostile, but understanding why was a much more complicated subject.

“Uh, duh! You’ve been so busy that you didn’t even look up when I was walking around the apartment  _ naked!  _ I swear you’re actually brain damaged.”

“I’m- I’m sorry, Catra,” Adora faltered. Had she really been that stuck in her own head? No wonder why Catra was so mad. But she had an idea. “I’m gonna show you.”

“Oh yeah, show me what?” Adora’s hand palmed her ass, hiking up her dress to grip the skin there. Is she not wearing any underwear? Adora quickly questioned before turning to the look on Catra’s face: a bit challenging and a bit shocked, trying to not be deterred by Adora’s hand. 

“I’m gonna show you how much I care. Right now.” 

“Good luck with that one- Ah!” Adora began to mark her neck, leaving a harsh bite at the dip between her throat and collarbone, one hand tightened around her waist possessively as the other squeezed her ass once again. “Everyone can see.”

“No one is sober enough to comprehend,” her hand slid up around her backside to dip into her heat, Catra let out a small whimper against her neck. Adora heard a small, muffled  _ “fuck”  _ emitted from the girl. “You are sober right?”

“Sober enough, I was just messing around earlier,” Catra promised, the smell of honey wafted from her hair, clogging the stench of booze and sweat from the party, “‘Claws aren’t shit.”

Adora chuckled, “no body shots?”

“Nope. Those boys wish.”

“Good,” she stroked down her folds, collecting slick before dipping a finger inside. She really wasn’t wearing underwear, she knew Adora would come after her. Catra shivered. 

“Adora we shouldn’t be doing this here,” Catra whispered, “we are  _ not  _ having make-up sex at a frat party where everyone can see.”

Adora removed her finger, earning another shudder from Catra. “Then let's go where they can’t see. Do you know where the bathroom is?”

“Adora, that’s disgusting.”

“I can’t wait till we get home,” Adora pleaded, though it didn’t show in her voice the look in her eyes made Catra understand, her face was pulled with expectation, a command that Catra had to obey. Catra smiled almost sinfully at her.

“Down the hall. Follow me.” Adora took her hand, letting Catra pull her past the dance floor and down the hall. 

The bathroom was, luckily, inhibited. Adora quickly yanked Catra in and locked the door. It smelled of smoke and tears, the orange glow from the cheap lights above the mirror made Catra absolutely radiant. She could see her more clearly now, a bit breathless, her chest tugging against the torso of her dress, fur matted down around her shoulders and inner thighs, and hair frizzed from the humidity. She looked stunning like this, stunning always. For a moment, Adora couldn’t move, hand settled on the doorknob for a little too long.

“Cat got your tongue, princess?” she purred.

“Soon enough,” Adora responded nonchalantly, propelling forward to hoist Catra up on the sink counter, spreading her legs apart.

Adora swears that she could stay between Catra’s thighs for eternity. They were possibly the warmest and softest place to be. Hopefully one day it’ll be socially acceptable to wear your girlfriend as earmuffs, Adora hoped. For now, times like these will do, being able to leave nicks and kisses along the plush plane of her inner thighs, causing them to twitch and tremble. The one downside was that Adora couldn’t hear the pretty sounds coming from her lover’s lips, always so vocal. 

A “Fuck, Adora,” was loud enough for her to hear, “just fuck me already.”

“Be patient,” Adora hummed, kissing at the junction of her hip bone and thigh, “isn’t this what you wanted?” I know it is, don’t play with me.

Catra sighed, slumping a little against the mirror, and that’s when Adora finally slid her tongue in. Going from the entrance to her clit, collecting sweet honey before kissing the small, engorged bud, swirling her tongue around it before taking it fully into her mouth.

Catra carded a hand through her hair, manicured fingers causing her ponytail to loosen and fall. She pulled lightly, not enough to make Adora move away, not in the slightest, just a small punishment for making her wait. 

Adora knew how she liked it, what would make her cum, and as much as she wanted her to cum, Adora took her time. Kissing and suckling down her labia, dipping her tongue into her entrance and bringing her hands up to squeeze at her thighs. This would make Catra tense, hype her up as Adora teased her, make her thighs flutter, and tail curl around Adora’s sturdy bicep. Catra mewled loud enough for her to hear, Adora could basically see her ears pinned down and flicking to the tiniest of motions, face hot with blush and sweat, and eyes closed to keep herself at bay.

The hand in her hair tensed, clenching around strands of blonde hair. Adora would wince if she wasn’t so used to Catra being so rough, she loved it when Catra was like this: too needy to say what she needed, responding to her thoughts with scratches and whines. Only Adora could do this to her, it gave her a power trip every time she reminded herself this. 

She finally let her cum. Accelerating her tongue, a quick and final dip into her entrance before she sucked at her clit, leaving Catra heaving and tense. Fur poofed and tail lashed momentarily, a loud moan pouring from her lips as she shook around Adora’s mouth. 

She finally pulled away, unable to help but watch the fireworks happening above her, and the delirious look on Catra’s face as she opened her eyes to look back at Adora. “Why’d you stop?” she asked, voice soft and fogged. 

“You’re right, this bathroom is disgusting,” Adora responded simply, Catra gave her an exasperated and wide look before she continued.“We should get out of here. I’m not done with you yet, I’m dying to do terrible things to you when we get home.”

Catra settled, pushing Adora away with a clawed toe on her shoulder, “then take me away, princess.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading kings, queens, and quings! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!
> 
> Twitter: identiddycrysis (drop me requests!)


	3. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Adora makes a comeback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @catgirlmiodaaa on Twitter! 
> 
> Feel free tp DM me on Twitter with what I should do next!
> 
> Twitter: identiddycrysis

Did Adora think, all those years ago when she was watching Catra be name called and labeled as a pet that one day, she would like to become one herself? That early pleasure would zip down her spine every time Catra clipped the collar tight around her neck, how her magically grown tail would wag whenever the leash came out. Oh, how the tables turn, Adora laughs to herself briefly before her mind goes blank.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” Catra purrs, scratching Adora behind her fluffy ears. Adora can only nod, dragging her hips along Catra’s thigh uselessly, trying to ease the growing hunger at the pits of her stomach. 

Somewhere along the line, Catra had slipped a finger inside of her, curling and scratching lightly at her pleasure point. The other hand kept a tight hold on Adora’s white leash, commanding her to grind against Catra’s matted fur. “Say it for me, puppy.”

“I’ll be good!” she whines before her head drops to the girl’s shoulders, licking and nipping at her collarbone to keep the sounds from coming out. She can tell that Catra is pleased.

“Good girl,” Catra grins, fingers curling once more, “you look so cute rubbing yourself on my leg. So pretty, so spread out.” She slips out her finger and toys at her clit, Adora moans.

“Mmm love it,” she murmurs, her words slurring and foaming at her lips “love it so much. Love you. Love you so much.” 

“D’aww,” Catra scratches behind her ear, giving it a light tug before she tweaks her nipple, using her free hand to drop the leash’s pull and cup one of her tits. “You’re such a good girl, always so obedient. You wanna cum?”

“Yessss!” Adora whimpers, “wanna cum so bad.”

Catra squeezes her tit one last time before cupping Adora’s ass, propelling her forward and keeping her grinding against her fingers. The fingers inside could feel how close she was getting, how she wrapped oh so tightly around them, and how liquid gushed around her fingers in hopes of escape. The hand on her ass moves sneakily up to Adora’s long, flaxen tail, teasing at its base before giving it one long tug.

“F-Fuck!” she wails, digging her teeth into the junction of Catra’s throat, moans coaxing through her bite, tail trapped in a continuous pet by Catra, who only sat there and allowed Adora to ride out her orgasm, removing her fingers midway through to run her fingers through the girl’s hair. 

“Good girl,” she praised, “you’re so good, on my fingers like that. You wanna help me out now?”

“Yes!” Adora pants, “lemme help you, please mommy.”

Catra smirks, “okay, sweet girl, get off my lap.”

Adora plies herself off obediently, taking a quick glance at the mess she made on Catra’s leg and groaning inwardly, sitting heavily on their bed and waiting for Catra to tell her what to do next.

“Can you get the strap out for me, dear?” Catra commands softly, testing her grip on Adora’s leash, briefly lost but now found loosely in her clawed grip. 

Adora nods, summoning She-ra’s sword without the blade, allowing it to transform into their beloved strap-on and wrap around her hips. A direct zap to her clit as it locks fully in place. 

Catra tugs her forwards, falling onto the bed face first, propping her ass up in the air. Adora can only follow her movements, trying her best not to get distracted by Catra’s ass or the way her tail swishes lazily in the air. She climbs on top of her, sliding her dick into Catra’s entrance easily, hearing Catra stifle a groan with her entrance. “Fuck Adora, you make me so full. You’re so good, so big.”

Her knees almost buckle at the praise, not so secretly begging for more as she whimpers at it. Her hips swivel, pushing deeper into Catra with tiny thrusts.

“You think you’re gonna break me, puppy?” Catra grunted, “you can go harder than this. I know you can.” 

Catra tugs at her leash, forcing Adora forward. She takes her challenge easily, starting to thrust into her harder, letting her dick curve and push at her g-spot before removing to half-hilt.

“There we go, my strong girl,” Catra groans, back arching at her effect, “you’re so strong, I love your strength. You’re being so good for me.”

“Am I-” Adora groans, “am I your good girl?”

“You’re such a good girl, puppy,” Catra voices, “you’re my good girl.” 

Adora ruts into her, pistoning in and out sloppily, barely being able to hold back the sounds welled up in her throat. “Mommy, fuck!” she chokes out, grinding her hips sloppily.

“It’s okay, let it out baby,” she coos, dragging her forwards with the leash, “I love hearing your pretty little moans.”

Adora’s mind had become a thick paste, all she could think of were the words Catra spoke, and the need to move forward and leave Catra in pieces, who is still stiff against Adora’s rutting.

“Mommy, please,” Adora keens, breath heavy across Catra’s bare shoulder, using her as support, “please cum. Please.”

“Fuck me harder, then,” Catra grunted, yanking the leash again, collar digging into the back of her neck. “Baby, I know you can.” 

Her hips accelerate on cue and Catra finally starts to loosen up, taking Adora’s dick with a low purr oozed out from her gaping lips, breath coming out in pants along with a small  _ “fuck,”  _ to keep Adora moving forward. It’s fire to her bones, Catra below her slowly being broken apart, it causes Adora to let out a howl.

“There we go,” Catra groans, “you’re so good,  _ fuck!  _ My good girl. Oh god, that feels so good.” 

She can only whimper, feeling the pounce of her dick on her clit as she rails Catra, the praise from her lover taking her in waves. Adora grips onto Catra’s hips, using all the force she can to make Catra cum, blunt nails leaving marks on her thighs makes Catra moan even louder, the sounds becoming constant.

Adora watches her as she finally breaks, curses sputtering from her lips, “fuck! You’re such a good girl! You’re my good girl! Fuck!”

Her pussy throbs around her, sending chills down to her toes. Catra’s face completely flushed, letting out the most beautiful sounds as she comes, what a sight to see. Adora reminds herself that  _ she did this to her because she’s her good girl.  _ The thought makes her hips still, eyes remain on Catra before slamming shut and she comes with a reedy whine.

Her body falls on top of Catra’s, convulsing and rocking her hips against hers. Catra turns and defies her weight, once again coaxing Adora through her orgasm with her arms wrapped around her torso.   
“There we go,” Catra sighs, “you were so good, so good for me. You’re my good girl.”

“I’m your good girl,” Adora mutters into her neck, kissing the bite she left there.

_ Your good girl,  _ the thought puts her to sleep, with Catra still running a hand through her hair and petting at her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading <3 
> 
> Twitter: identiddycrysis


	4. Surrender to Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how far in the dark Catra goes, Adora will always follow.
> 
> \- Takes place somewhere in seasons 1-2, not for me to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, it's been a bit, I promised I would come back with something soon, and hopefully, this seals it. It's been a really rough week. As of now, Twitter is completely off my phone and hopefully off my own radar. If anyone has any requests, I'll still be happy to write it, just leave me a comment on here. I don't know if I'll go back to Twitter or not, right now is a no for sure, but I love communicating with you all so much that it's a very difficult goodbye.  
> My mental health is really not at its best, I just got broken up with and lost a bunch of people I found important to me in the past week and a half, forgive me if my writing's a little dark or off right now. Writing on here has brought me so much happiness and really made me feel passionate about something for the first time in forever, so thank you so much for all your support because it means the absolute world to me. I want to write more, I have MANY WiPs that deserve to see the light of Ao3 but it may be a while to get those up and running. I hope you understand.  
> Sorry for the word vom- Please enjoy this lil' ficlet ! Catradora fucking in the woods !!!

_ Crash.  _ Burnt, crushed wood broke around her, splintering off and poking into her skin. Blood is lightly drawn as she tries to move, only digging herself deeper into the woodpile. She grunted, shiny alabaster clothes tearing as she made her way up, dashing the branches away as she made her defensive stance, eyes scanning the clearing.

_ Cackling.  _ A familiar crackle, a fire slowly losing oxygen but never truly dying out, embers sparkling in the darkest of homes, recognizable but slowly losing insight as blue eyes dart for its source. Brows furrowing, conflicting emotions muddling in the pits of her stomach.

“Catra,” she grunts, wrapping two firm hands around a golden grip, “you can’t hide forever. Just come out.”

“What? Don’t wanna play hide and seek with me?” a purr from behind the trees, Adora slices air, power radiating, and crushing sturdy trunks in moments.  _ Nothing.  _ Another squeaky laugh, completely void of its purpose. “Maybe some tag?”

“I don’t have time for your games, Catra.”

“Make time. I can do this  _ all night long,  _ you, on the other hand,”  _ Riiiiiip!  _ A pounce, and some claws, raining down her back past glistening white fabric, tearing into her pale, muscled skin. Fire, her vision blanks momentarily as the whirlwind of emotions in her abdomen flare up, vessels of blood tingling and rushing to her head. “Yeah, I don’t know about you.”

She couldn’t speak, Adora buckled and dropped, unable to keep her back guarded but folding her arms around her stomach. Eyes clenched tight but ears aware of the upcoming footsteps.

“Aw, don’t tell me that’s the thing that takes you out, princess,” she purrs, stooping down to her level. Adora could feel the glaring eyes on her, burning into her bones, leaving scars deeper than the ones just made on her back. “You’re “ _ the Great She-ra!”  _ Fight me back, goddammit.”

What did she want her to do? Take her into a chokehold and slam her against a remaining, veteran tree? Make her see red as her body goes haywire for air? Keep her underneath her until she has no choice to surrender, sword at her collar? Adora would love to, at this point, but all bits and pieces of her consciousness refuse to let her too, her bones locking in place. She-ra growled under her breath.

“You’re weak,” Catra spits, “why can’t you just take me down? At this point, I want you to. Prove to me why it was worth leaving the Horde. Leaving  _ Me.”  _

For the first time, she looks up only to watch the spilling look on Catra’s face: eyes shaking, dilating unabashedly, mouth split open, and teeth bared. To anyone else, this would be a dark evil taunting them, luring them, but to Adora, it was a truth underneath a thousand needles, a truth neither could bring to themselves. She can’t bring herself to say a word.

Catra takes one of her hands from her knotted stomach and pulls it to her chest, slender hands closing around her wrist and keeping at her sternum. Her hand, large and unfamiliar, flattens against her collarbone, feeling a pulse resounding in her tiny body. Her crystalline blue eyes dart from the warmth in her palm and back to the eyes watching her.

“I wanted you,” Catra says and the forest goes cold, the only semblance of warmth in all of Etheria at her fingertips. “I still do, Adora,”  _ not She-ra. Never She-ra.  _ “I think you want me too.”

She gasps, unable to respond, but Catra knows. Catra always knows. And Catra kisses her, it’s nothing she’s ever experienced before. It’s hot, and the forest seems to regain heat at a rapid rate as their kiss deepens. Catra’s tongue quickly finds its way into her mouth, scratchy and sweet as it collides with her. Adora doesn’t know what she’s doing but it all feels mapped out for her, earning more dominance as their touch continues, she tears her other hand away from her torso and takes it to the girl’s slim waist, holding her tight and pulling her closer. Catra’s nails scratch lightly at her shoulders, tense figure releasing as she sighs into the kiss, it’s all just fire to her bones.

“Want more,” she mutters in between kisses involuntarily, and she’s scared Catra will pull away by the way she stops momentarily, breath pulling back into her throat. But her hands stay on Adora as she takes a quick look at her again. 

“Okay,” her voice is quiet, coarser than sand and lighter than the crunch of dead leaves, “I want to give it to you. Lay down.”

Catra pushes her lightly, shifting her weight from her ankles to her palms and getting to lay on top of the tall girl, keeping a strong gaze on her as she mounts herself on Adora’s hips. Her lips narrowly miss Adora’s as they land on the chiseled cut of her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down till they find the apex of her neck and shoulder, opening her mouth more to leave a light grazing bite with her teeth, Adora shivers.

“Who knew you were so into pain, princess,” Catra speaks into her ear, only making the girl below her shiver more, deciding to bite into her lobe before she continues, “I did.”

“Catra,” Adora groans, hands flying to the girl’s waist, thumbs rubbing at her clothed ribs. “Don’t tease me.”

“If anything, you’re teasing me,” Catra bumps her hips into Adora’s, rolling once to elicit another shake from the blonde, “prancing around in that princess suit with those big,  _ strong muscles,  _ not using them to their advantage. Do you know what it does to me when you toss me around?”

Adora can’t respond, it’s all too much. Catra’s hips roll into hers again, slipping into a continuous pace that makes her head pound. The girl on top of her obviously sees this, deciding to lean back to the ear previously bitten and releasing a high-pitched moan, a small chuckle following, “fuck, Adora, you’re getting me all hot just thinking about it.”

She thought it would stop there, that her body would give her strength again to get up and make Catra pay, trap her underneath her as she makes her pay  _ mercilessly,  _ but she couldn’t move. Paralyzed as Catra crashes into her, hips grinding with the pull of the strongest waves in Salineas, mewling into her ear as she loses herself on top of Adora. 

Adora’s hips buck against Catra’s, heats momentarily, causing them to let out a simultaneous moan, her hands clenching at the girl’s sides to keep her on top of her, her heat pulsing on top of hers. Catra drives her with reckless abandon, panting into her spot along Adora’s neck, leaving nicks and licks along the sturdiness of her throat, biting at her pulse, trembling purrs tailored to her heavy breath.

“Adora,” floods from her lips, the word coming out broken without shame, “I want you, I want you so bad.”

Catra takes her lips for a final time, squealing into her kiss as she shakes above her, hips jutting inharmoniously, driving Adora even more to her own peak, eyes unable to watch Catra break above her. 

A final crash, “Adora!” is muffled against her lips, blending into the heaving pounding in her skeleton, resounding over and over again till it becomes shrill, blaring.

“Adora!” and it’s all gone. 

Her eyes open to a pastel glare, light washing all surfaces of her perception. The temperature of the room was neutral once more, and the only noise was coming from the voice who woke her.

“We are  _ ten  _ minutes late! For our own battle strategy meeting! Please, for the love of the stars,  _ GET UP!”  _ Glimmer rips her blanket off of her, the sweat resting along her body freezing against the open air. 

Glimmer, luckily, leaves her be, teleporting out of her room for the sake of Adora’s privacy, but she can feel her anger figure vibrating from outside her door. She sits up, and looks around her room once more, a recognizable location contrasting with the chilly Whispering Woods in her dream, bright and serenely chaotic. Adora chooses not to focus on it no longer, shaking the dream off her shoulders, tucking it under her pillow as she leaves to get dressed, thoughts no longer focused on Catra but on her demise. For the better good, she lets herself think.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You know, Leonard Bernstein… was one of the great composers and conductors of the 20th century, but sometimes he would be gay. And according to a biography I read of him, when he was holding back the gay part, he did some of his best work.” - John Mulaney's Father, Chip Mulaney 
> 
> I think it applies here, for whatever reason. 
> 
> ***  
> Until next time!


End file.
